


fall away

by 2006 (rapmon110)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Depressing, Feels, Metaphorical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmon110/pseuds/2006
Summary: lying is the easiest thing to do, especially when it's killing you





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever twenty one pilots fic. Based loosely on the titled song. I love this song so much ;-;

he decides to keep the lights on, for fear that the dark would envelop him. but it wasn't really the dark he was afraid of. 

"tyler." says his only friend, josh. "what's wrong?"

josh already knows what the answer is, what the answer always is, the answer that will never change.

"i'm fine."

"you're lying."

still deep down inside tyler knew josh was right. he was the complete opposite of fine, the presence of the dark was lodged in him and sometimes turning the lights on wouldn't even help. 

it took something else entirely to banish the dark away and he couldn't figure it out. 

"tyler. are you okay?"

"i'm fine."

but with those two words there grew a knot in his chest. 

"take your time." said josh. "i'll wait."

and wait he did.

"don't lie this time."

"i'm fine."

tyler's conscience was wearing thin. he wanted the right words to come out of his mouth. he wanted josh to know what he was feeling. and still he was dying inside. and still he would lie.

"i want to know what's wrong."

"i told you i'm fine."

in truth and few words, he was falling apart.

"i won't stop asking."

"i won't give you a different answer. i'm fine."

there came a time when tyler was sick of lying. the disguise he was immersing himself in was coming away, whether he wanted it to or not.

"are you fine again this time?"

"i'm very far from fine."

the dark was no longer lodged in his chest. 

 

it was in the air around him.


End file.
